Duchy of Westridge
The Duchy of Westridge is a fief within the realm of the Kingdom of Stormwind. It is composed of the mountainous land, foothills, and coast southwest of Stormwind City. The House of Montclair has reigned over Westridge for generations, building up its infrastructure after the estates of Stormwind declared independence from the Arathorian Empire. The duchy maintains its own standing guard in the form of the Westridge Cavaliers and Westridge Armsmen, who act as a reserve troop while the bulk of the Stormwind Army is deployed elsewhere. The First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade is based in Westridge under the command of the reigning duke. History Westridge was founded centuries ago when the Arathorian Legion carved out the western coast of Elwynn during the colonization of Stormwind. Caer Claro Montem was one of its significant settlements, headed by the legion centurion Randolph. With Randolph's dedication, it flourished as a strong trade port and fortification. It wasn't long before there were grave disagreements with how King Faldir I of the Arathorian Empire ruled. Randolph found his colony abused, and rebelled against the king, inciting the War for Stormwind's Independence. The House of Wrynn joined in the movement with the Storwmind Militia, and together they would unseat King Faldir from the throne, declaring House of Wrynn as the new ruler. Randolph was made Duke of Westridge and given the means to rebuild his colony that was completely destroyed during this war. While much of the history of Westridge was lost when the orcish wars ravaged the coast, the scholars of Westridge have compiled the History of Westridge as best they could from what records remain. You may read it here: * History of Westridge Industry and Trade Westridge is considered one of the primary military suppliers of the Stormwind Army, its mountains plumbed for their rich deposits of iron, copper, tin and coal. Numerous mining towns can be found throughout the heartland of the Duchy. Mountain streams fueled by yearly snowmelt are lined with textile and food mills that harness the flow of water. On the coast, black smoke belches from smithies and workshops that are occupied night and day with armor and weaponcraft. Those skilled in metalwork can earn a decent wage in Westridge. With little arable land, Westridge imports most of its food from elsewhere in the Kingdom of Stormwind and from trading partners in the Grand Alliance. On the few patches of earth in the mountainous regions that can support plant life, carrots, potatoes and other tubers are farmed by serfs. In the past years, however, the know-how of their Duchess has expanded the foodstores of Westridge; They can now coax corn, wheat and cotton from the soil through diligent irrigation, soil replacement and steppe-building efforts and a good dose of luck. As the rocky terrain finds itself unsuitable for large herds of cows, goats and sheep thrive. Their meat and milk is a prime commodity for the Duchy, and their success in raising their herds has allowed them to export skins, milk and meat, as well as develop some of the best mixed-milk farmstead-style cheeses in the area. Orders of Westridge Below is history and information about the different orders that Westridge hosts. Most are regional branches of Stormwind orders. Westridge Cavaliers Westridge's chapter of the Brotherhood of the Horse—Stormwind's knighted order. Westridge Ducal Guard The elite soldiers of Westridge who are sworn to protect House Montclair in both war and peace. Diocese of Westridge All about Westridge's branch of the Church of the Holy Light. Order of Saint Isaac The paladin order within the Diocese of Westridge. Mage Circle of Sarceline The primary authority in matters arcane within Westridge. Cabal of the Burning Sword A secretive order within the mage circle, the very elite of the mages. Ranger Order of Mirwood Serving as the eyes and ears of their Duke and his officers, the rangers have a frightening ability to uncover what would be hidden or secret. Holdings Below is an overview of the holdings within the Duchy of Westridge. You can click the titles to explore further. County of Clairmont The Ducal Capital, Clairmont, the administrative center of the duchy, is situated on the tip of the wide peninsula that stretches out into the Great Sea. Westridge Keep is the seat of the House Montclair, partially carved into a cliff overlooking the sea. The coastline consists of a mixture of rocky beaches and rolling hills that lead up into the mountains further inland. The interior of Westridge Keep has become the domain of its duchess, its cold stones warmed with tapestries, rugs and other feminine touches. The addition of children to the House Montclair has further brightened the old Keep, bringing new life and vitality to the staff as well. At the interior of the Keep, a large garden has been planted that supplies much of the fresh produce for the House itself. A small harbor, with its fishmongers and rope-makers, is the focal point of the village beneath Westridge Keep, with Westridge Chapel inside the town walls and Abbey on the town's outskirts. The Diocese of Westridge is based in Clairmont proper, utilizing both the Abbey and Chapel as places of worship and liturgy. Housing has also been built to accommodate members of the Church of Holy Light who may be visiting. County of Mirwood Mirwood is a quiet, idyllic county with its capital, Vries, on the western shore of Mirror Lake. Importing wool farmed from elsewhere in the Kingdom, Mirwood primarily capitalizes on textile production and export. The mountain streams that make up the Thunder Falls power massive textile mills where clothing and banners are tailored of all kinds. Among the more milder foothills of the Duchy of Westridge, Mirwood can support several crops. The town maintains a spruce tree farm that it sells off of every Winter's Veil. Lord Jonathan De Vries currently reigns over Mirwood. County of Wanduke Wanduke is the center of mining industry in the Duchy of Westridge. Mine shafts and tunnels cut through the mountains like Alterac Swiss, producing a constant supply of iron, copper, tin and coal to be used in manufacturing. Lord Ismond Laldere holds a tower garrison in Wanduke and oversees the region. County of Whitecliffe The County of Whitecliffe is a coastal region within the duchy. It consists of a long, narrow portion of Westridge's western coastline, facing out towards the Great Sea. The county's local government is seated in the port-city of Bridgeport, one of the most prosperous trade hubs in the whole of the region. The county is named after the large cliffs that stand over the coastline, with their facade composed of white, vibrant chalk. Whitecliffe serves as the duchy's trade center, with massive wharves and countless custom houses to facilitate the sale and transport of a wide variety of goods. The all-important grain trade is managed from Bridgeport, with vast quantities of the grain supply being exported and imported regularly from other royal territories. Exotic goods, such as spices and gems, also find their way into the county. Finally, Whitecliffe also serves as an important manufacturing center, with the Bridgeport Foundry providing all sorts of industrial goods to the duchy and the Kingdom of Stormwind as a whole. County of Fairpeak The County of Fairpeak is an isolated region that is infamous for economic hardship and reclusive attitudes. Ruled over by the House of Gwyin, Fairpeak appears to be returning to prosperity. Bailiwick of Westbrook The Bailiwick of Westbrook is not a standard feudal county, but rather under Clairmont's direct administrative oversight. Less straightforward is Westbrook than the other counties, including its designation as a Bailiwick. The three Lords of Westbrook are appointed life peers of the region. Traditionally appointed by the Duke and Lord-Marshal himself from the soldiers of Westbrook Garrison, these nobles temporarily adopt the colors of the regions they administer into their heraldry. Category:Lore Category:Westridge